Non-firing type electrodes are widely used in various electrical devices. The term “non-firing type electrode” is defined as an electrode formed without a heat treatment at temperature of 350° C. or higher.
US20090169724 discloses a method for producing a non-firing type electrode of membrane touch switch by (a) screen printing a conductive paste containing silver powder, phenoxy resin, urethane resin and an organic solvent on a polymer film, and (b) heating the printed conductive paste at 140° C.